<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the Nectar Flow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188599">Let the Nectar Flow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, set pre-kronos, this is just shameless fluff tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You steal Luke's shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Reader, Luke Castellan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let the Nectar Flow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your sword training with Luke had been cut short due to some rain. The two of you had gotten drenched, and had gone into the Hermes cabin to get out of the downpour. It was, for once, empty except for the two of you. Luke was putting away his training sword when he turned around and caught sight of you.</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t remember giving you permission to wear my shirt,” he said, taking in the sight of you in his oversized t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Why would I ask for permission?” you shot back. “Your dad’s the god of thieves.”</p>
<p>Luke rolled his eyes, but there was a fondness to it. As much as his father was a sore spot for him, you were unbelievably cute in his shirt. “Fair enough. A woman after my own heart,” he said, a smirk tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” you said as you walked over, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What, are you gonna start stealing the rest of my stuff next?” Luke asked. “My gear, my sword-”</p>
<p>“Your heart,” you chimed in with a cheeky smirk.</p>
<p>“You’ve already got that.” With a raised brow and a smirk of his own, Luke looked at you. He brought one hand to your cheek, cupping it and tilting your head up to make it easier for him to kiss you. Before he could do so, however, there was the sudden noise of several of his cabinmates reacting to this blatant PDA.</p>
<p>So much for a quiet moment, but the memory was one that Luke would carry with him forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>